


Phan Cuddles

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cute, Fun, Gen, Love, Phan - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan&Phil cuddle on the couch together/kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone how are you? 
> 
> I thought it be cute to do a few stories about cuddles between Dan&Phil. 
> 
>  
> 
> If like let me no in the comments thank u for reading.

Dan&Phil were in the lounge room Dan was sitting on the couch. He had his lap top on his lap while Phil  
was feeding his new pet Albert in the kitchen. 

Phil wore a white shirt that had Totoro on it. Also he wore a black pair of pants that had faded stars on it.

Dan wore a blue shirt he brought from Australia. It had Aussie animals on it  
Also Dan wore a black pair of pants his usual style. 

Phil's pet lived in a tank on the bench, than at night Phil would keep it in his bedroom.  
Albert was a cute Shrimp Phil was attached to and treating like it was human.

 

Dan loved that Phil was happy but worried it would be another Simon.   
Simon was a previous shrimp Phil owned but died. It made Phil very sad when it happened. 

But now Dan thought about how happy he was dating Phil. The Phans all knew and were over joyed.   
All their you tuber friends were thrilled sending them congrats tweets.  
Even their parents were happy for them and asked when they were going to get married.  
Everyone was supportive except a few haters who were ignored, blocked, and reported. 

Dan broke out of his thoughts than glanced at Phil   
He had bent down looking into the tank at Albert. He spoke cheerfully hoping to get Phil's attention.  
"Phil pleaseeeee........ come cuddle with me." Dan said closing his lap top but Phil wasn't paying  
attention like he hoped.

Phil started to talk in whale/ baby talk to Albert. "Youuuuu cute little shrimp allberttttt aww I love you."   
Dan giggled at Phil but was annoyed that he had ignored him. 

"Philip Michael Lester Im sad now, you like Albert more than me." Dan pouted as Phil looked up from the tank.   
"Im sorry my bad of course I'll come cuddle with you." Dan was happy again so he placed his lap top on the table before him.   
"Good now get ur cute butt over here Philly." Phil left Albert and sat on the couch with Dan. 

"I hope Albert stays alive, you are already attached." Dan said as Phil put his head on Dan's shoulder. 

"Me too Im not very good looking after things, example my house plants." It was true but Dan didn't like Phil putting himself down  
So he tried be positive about it.

"It'll be ok. Albert will be fine I'll help you look after him. We can also get more plants if u like."   
Phil looked at Dan an snuggled into his chest as Dan wrapped  
his arms around Phil. 

"Very true Dan I love being here with you. Every day is a new adventure I love you very much."   
Dan kissed Phil's cheek softly as Phil turned his head their lips met. 

The kiss was gentle yet passionate each applying pressure at different times.

"I love you Phil so much you mean everything to me, lets lay here together for a while." Phil agreed as the kiss broke apart and the laid back on the  
couch falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
